


Artwork for Broken

by Solariana (Jacie)



Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Solariana
Summary: Artwork forBrokenby JacieSummary:Tony is ecstatic when Gibbs agrees to allow him to make a trip to New Orleans to celebrate Mardi Gras with his frat brothers. When Tony disappears during his visit, FBI Agent Tobias Fornell accompanies Gibbs to New Orleans, and requests that the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit team take the case. The BAU is not only is tasked with finding the missing federal agent, but must also deal with Gibbs, who isn't happy about being asked to take a back seat in the investigation. Agent Fornell and NCIS Agent Dwayne Pride do their best to keep Gibbs out of the BAU team's way as the FBI works around the clock to locate Tony and bring him home.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Art Files 1 - Artwork by Solariana/Jacie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085840
Kudos: 33





	Artwork for Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366872) by [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie). 



All artwork for _Broken_ © 2016 by Solariana/Jacie


End file.
